Damian's school week
by Row93
Summary: Dick decides that it's time for Damian to learn some social skills, so he sends him to school. But he doesn't know what he's getting himself into. Set before the reboot with Dick still as Batman. NEW CHAPTER!
1. Prologue

**I had an idea while reading Batman & Robin reborn, so here it is.**

**This story will not be very long, and I'm still working on my other story.**

**enjoy it and please review!**

**disclaimer: I don't own Damian, Dick or Tim**

* * *

"Damian!" Dick yelled upstairs.

Next to him he heard Tim chuckle.

"What?" he asked the teen raising his eyebrows.

Tim shrugged, "Nothing." He answered with an innocent smile on his face.

"You're scaring me, Tim. Why are you laughing?" Dick asked again worriedly.

"I'm just imagining what Damian's reaction is going to be, when you tell him the good news."

Dick shuddered. "That's why I asked you as my backup." Then he turned towards the stair again.

"Damian!" he yelled again.

"What do you want, Grayson?" came the boy's voice from upstairs.

"Can you come down for a moment? I want to talk to you about something."

Tim laughed again, "Good way to start. My dad used to yell that to me when I did something wrong."

It seemed like Damian also thought he was in trouble again, because all the way down to the living room he was muttering.

"Talk." He ordered when he was standing face to face with Dick.

"Well…" Dick started, "I've been taking care of you for a while now and I've noticed that you are very educated, but…"

Damian was impatiently tapping his foot on the floor, "But what?"

"How can I say this?" Dick frowned.

Behind him Tim was trying not to laugh and failing miserably.

"Cut to the chase, Grayson." Damian said while giving Tim an angry glare.

"I have decided to send you to school, starting tomorrow." Dick said quickly

It stayed silent for a moment, until Tim couldn't control his laughter anymore.

"What!" Damian yelled, "I don't have to go to school! I'm smarter than you two morons! Stop laughing Drake or I'll cut off your fingers one by one!"

"It's not just about learning math and history and stuff, it's also about learning social skills." Dick explained to him.

"Social skills" Tim hiccupped and received another glare.

"But I don't want to go school!" Damian continued.

"It's not up for debate. You're starting at Gotham Academy tomorrow. Now go brush your teeth and go to your room. I'll be there in a few minutes." Dick said with his most stern expression.

"Tt!" was the only response he got from Damian but the boy did listen and walked out of the room with a hanging head.

Then Dick turned around to Tim who was still laughing and hiccupping.

"You have to go to school tomorrow too, so go upstairs." He said to him while pointing to the door.

"Alright, boss." Tim answered still chuckling and walked to the door, but before he left he turned around again,

"He took it better than I expected." He grinned at Dick, who was pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah, but I better get prepared for a lot of talks and phone calls from the principal." He sighted.

...

* * *

**I really liked the idea of Dick tucking Damian in, so I added it in here :)**

**please review!**


	2. Monday

**Thanks for the reviews so far!**

**enjoy the Damian's first schoolday :D**

**disclaimer: I don't own Dick, Damian, Alfred or Tim**

* * *

"Grayson! How do I put on this stupid necktie!" Damian yelled from his room.

"Um," Dick hesitated a moment while struggling with his own necktie, "Why don't you ask Alfred, I'm busy!" he yelled back.

Five minutes later everyone was ready to go to school, or in Dick's case, ready to go to a Wayne Enterprises meeting.

"Alfred needs to run some errant's, so I'll drop you off at school today, Damian. " Dick said.

"Maybe then you can warn the teachers." Tim said chewing on an apple.

"Tt!" was the boy's only response.

"Come on! Get in the car, or you'll be late for your first day of school!"

* * *

"Students, this is your new classmate Damian Wayne." The teacher introduced him, "I'm Mr. Williams and I will be your teacher for the rest of the year."

Damian looked around the class with his arms crossed.

He wasn't planning on making it easy for his new teacher.

The kids were all his age but they seemed so ignorant and dumb to him,and they were staring at him with their mouths hanging open.

"Can you tell us something about yourself?" Mr. Williams asked him.

"Like what?" Damian responded gruffly.

"About your family maybe, you have parents don't you? And tell us something about your hobby's."

"Fine. My mother hates me. My father is gone. "

The teachers eyebrows raised slightly and he was at a loss for words for a moment.

Then he regained his composure again, "Do you have brothers or sisters?"

Damian shrugged,

"Drake, he's seventeen and the biggest moron I have ever met." some of the kids started laughing, And Grayson, he turns twenty-five this week I believe and he's alright. He takes care of Drake and me."

"I'm sure he takes care of you very well." Mr. Williams said, not knowing what else to say.

"Tt." Was the only response he got from the boy this time.

"Well, you can take your seat next to Billy. And please mind your language."

The rest of the morning was pretty uneventful, and Damian didn't even have to try his best.

But when lunch break was coming closer the kid next to him starting talking to him.

"Hey."

Damian ignored the annoying kid and kept working on his assignment.

"I'm Billy." The kid whispered this time.

Damian kept ignoring him.

"Will you play hide and seek with us during the break?"

This time Damian looked up.

"What's hide and seek?" he asked a little bit too loud.

The whole class started laughing and to his shame, Damian felt his cheeks getting red.

"Don't you know? It's a game." Billy said to him.

"I don't have time for games." Replied Damian and ignored the rest of the class and started working on his assignment again.

* * *

During the lunch break Damian was eating alone.

Not that he wanted to call the horrible stuff he was eating food, but in this case he had no other choice.

None of the kids from his class wanted to sit with him, but when they were allowed to go outside and play at the schoolyard a boy walked up to him.

"What's your name?" the kid asked him.

Damian looked at the boy and decided it was safe to talk to him.

"Damian. What do you want?" he demanded.

The kid was slightly taken aback, but then he started talking again.

"I'm Dave. I wondered if you wanted to play tag with us?" he asked carefully.

Damian crossed his arms.

"As I told the other kid, I don't have time for your f****** games. I'm not as slow and dimwitted as you are and fill my time with useful things, like combat practice!" he snapped at Dave, "So run home to your mother and just leave me alone!"

Damian noticed how Dave's eye started to water and felt a little bad.

But then Dave turned around, "I'm telling Mr. Williams what you said." He said and walked away crying.

"Tt!" Damian said and all of a sudden he didn't feel bad anymore.

* * *

Lunch break ended with a scolding he received from Mr. Williams and he had to promise the man never to say something like that again.

The rest of the day was went alright until the history lesson started.

At first Damian just looked out of the window and ignored Mr. Williams since he was telling facts that he had already learned when he was four.

But then he noticed that some of the facts that the teacher told weren't correct.

So he hesitantly lifted his hand

"Do you have a question, Damian?" Mr. Williams asked.

"No, I'm just lifting my hand because I like it. Of course I have a question!" Damian snapped and the class started laughing again.

"I don't need that attitude, young man! You can just ask your question or keep your mouth shut."

So Damian corrected the mistake Mr. Williams had made and left the whole class including the teacher staring at him.

"And how can you be so sure that I am wrong and you are right?"the teacher asked him pretending he didn't mind that he was just corrected by a ten year old kid.

"Because I have been taught by the best teachers in the world when I was still living with my mother, and you're not one of them." Damian stated.

Mr. Williams' face started to turn red.

"That's enough! You are going to have a nice talk with our principal, young man!" he almost yelled at Damian and pointed to the door.

"Tt. Fine I don't care." Damian replied and got up from his seat.

* * *

Damian stood with his back to the wall and his arms crossed.

Around him kids were being picked up by their parents or caretakers.

It didn't take long or a motorcycle pulled up on the parking lot.

The rider took off his helmet and Damian sighted.

It was Tim.

Just when he thought this day couldn't get any worse, he had to be picked up by Drake.

Tim beckoned to him and handed him a helmet.

When they were on their way, Tim started talking, "So how was your first day at school, Dami?"

His question was followed by string of curses and a 'Shut up, Drake!'

"Why doesn't this surprise me?" Tim grinned to himself.

The rest of the ride home Damian refused to talk.

* * *

When it was time for dinner, Dick arrived.

During dinner Dick ruffled Damian's hair and ignored the scowl on his face, "So how was your first day at school, little D?"

"Fine." Damian replied, but Dick didn't completely trust it so he looked at Tim, but teen just shrugged.

"He refused to talk about it." He said with grin

At that moment the phone started to ring.

Alfred was already getting up, but Dick noticed the way Damian was suddenly staring at his food.

"I'll take it, Alfred. I have a feeling that I already know who it is." He said eying Damian, who was busy looking at his fork.

Tim chuckled and received a stern glare from Alfred.

Dick walked to the kitchen and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he said.

"Wayne manor?" a voice asked.

"Yes, this is Mr. Grayson, can I help you?"

"This is Mr. Harrison , the principal of Gotham Academy. I like to talk to you about your son."

"Brother actually, but please continue." Dick pinched the bridge of his nose, a gesture he was making a lot these days.

"Right. I like to talk to you about his behavior in school today."

Dick sighted.

This was going to be a long week…


	3. Tuesday

**This chapter was fun to write :)**

**especially Dick.**

**Enjoy :D**

******disclaimer: I don't own Dick, Damian, Alfred or Tim**

* * *

"Master Damian, if you keep moving I can never get this necktie right." Alfred scolded Damian calmly.

"Alfie, can you help me next?" Dick sounded a little helpless.

"Do I have to tie your shoelaces too, master Dick?" Alfred said stoically.

"Very funny, Alfie. Will you please help me now?"

"Sometimes I wonder where you would all be right now, if I was not here to help you." Alfred said turning to Dick to help him.

"Uhm, I don't want to know I think." Was all that Dick said.

Then he turned to Damian, "Why don't you try to make some friends today instead of making them cry, little D."

He didn't look forward to another talk with Damian's principal.

Damian just grumbled.

* * *

"Class, today we're going on a fieldtrip." Mr. Williams said.

The other kids looked at the teacher expectantly, so Damian followed their example.

"We'll be going to a museum that is out in the open and just outside of Gotham. There is a park with a forest there, so we'll have to stay close together. When we have arrived you will get your assignments. Any questions?"

Nobody said a word.

"Okay, let's get to the bus then."

When Damian took his seat in the bus, he tried to look as menacingly as he could, so none of the other kids would dare to sit next to him.

But then he remembered what Dick had said, so when Billy wanted to sit next he sighted and just continued scowling.

"Hey, Damian."

Damian looked up, "What?"

"Do you want to be my partner today?" Billy asked a little nervous.

"Fine, whatever." Damian just mumbled and kept scowling.

For the next ten minutes Billy didn't dare to talk.

Then he gathered all his is courage and spoke up again, "Is it weird?"

Damian looked up again, "Is what weird?"

"That your brother takes care of you?"

Damian shrugged.

"Grayson is okay, I guess. It's not like he does anything though. Most of the time it's Pennyworth who takes care of us. The last time Grayson tried to cook he almost poisoned Drake and me."

Billy wasn't sure if he was suppose to laugh or to get scared, so he just asked another question.

"Why did you say that your other brother is a moron?" , he lowered his voice so Mr. Williams would hear the swearword.

"Because he is just another pathetic child that my father took in, when he wasn't thinking straight. And he tried to kill me." Damian answered calmly.

Billy didn't know what to say anymore so he just kept his mouth shut for the rest of the journey.

* * *

When they arrived at the park Mr. Williams divided the class in groups of three kids.

Another kid named Phil was added to Damian and Billy's group.

The kid had hair as red as that ridicules guy Wally that Grayson called one of his best friends.

And he was fat.

In other words, the kind of kid that's always the target of bullying.

Damian didn't care, he just wanted to get done with the assignment as soon as possible.

So when they received their assignments they took off as fast as they could.

Their assignment was to find different artworks throughout the park and write down information about them.

It wasn't much trouble for them, and Damian actually started to like it.

Finding the artworks without a map was actually a challenge and he liked to show off his detective skills to Billy and Phil.

The only thing that kept annoying him, was that Phil was really slow.

And he started to dislike the kid more and more.

Billy was impressed by Damian's skill, but Phil just seemed to make fun of him.

But remembering what Dick had said, he just ignored Phil's remarks.

After two hours of working on their assignment Billy said that he needed to go to the bathroom.

Damian and Phil decided to wait for him between a few tree's where there was shade.

Just when they were alone three ninth graders who were really big for their age walked past by them.

They took one look at them and then they walked to where Phil and Damian were sitting.

Damian watched calmly while they walked up to them, but Phil seemed to get nervous.

Apparently the annoying kid was scared of them, but Damian had fought guys that were at least two times bigger than these teens.

"Hey Phil, long time no see." One of the teens said and grabbed Phil by his shirt.

Damian didn't move a muscle.

The teen lifted Phil up wanted to say something to him, but Phil cut him off.

"I didn't do it, honest! Damian, please help me!" he cried panicky.

Upon hearing Damian's name the biggest teen dropped Phil, who ran away as fast as he could.

"Damian Wayne, huh? I guess we are lucky. You must have enough money to pay our lunches for the rest of the year."

Damian just looked at them and still didn't move.

"Hey, Bull? Can I knock some sense into this kid?"

The teen who listened to the name Bull nodded.

"Go ahead, Matt. Show this kid who is boss." He answered.

Matt stepped to Damian and wanted to grab him by his shirt, but Damian was quicker.

Before Matt could grab him he jumped up and grabbed Matt's fingers.

Then twisted them until the teen started to cry out in pain.

To finish it, Damian brought his knee up to Matt's stomach and kicked him backwards.

Assuming a fighting stance he was ready to take on the other two, but Bull started to laugh.

"I like this kid. How old are you?" he asked Damian.

"Ten." Damian answered and relaxed a little.

Before him Matt tried to get up and held his painful fingers tightly.

"My name's The Bull. And you've got some skill, kid. I need boy's like you, do you want to help me with a little problem I have?"

Damian thought about it for a moment and then shrugged.

"Sure." He answered.

* * *

When Dick walked past the living room he heard a voice he didn't recognize.

Stopping in by doorway he looked inside.

Damian was playing a videogame with a guy who seemed to be twice his size.

When he cleared his throat both of them at them.

The big guy appeared to be a teen that couldn't be older then Tim.

Dick walked into the room and held out his hand for the teen.

When he shook it, Dick had to keep himself from yelping, because the teen almost crushed his hand.

"I'm Richard Grayson, Damian's brother. But you can call me Dick." He managed to say with a straight face.

"They call me The Bull, but you can call Bull. Awesome house you have here." The kid said.

"Um, okay. Little D how was your fieldtrip?"

"Fine." Damian answered.

"Right. Dinners ready in an hour."

"Tt." was the only answer he received this time, so he turned around and walked out of the room.

Behind him he could hear Bull's voice.

"Your brother's cool."

"Yeah, Grayson is alright." Was Damian's answer which made Dick smile.

In the hallway Dick nearly bumped into Tim.

"I see you've met Damian's new best friend?" Tim asked him with a grin.

"Where did he find that kid?" Dick responded with a sigh.

"You're the one who told him to make friends." Tim laughed.

Dick threw his hands in the air, "This isn't what I meant! Why can't this kid do anything normal!"

Quickly he looked behind him to make sure Damian hadn't heard him, but the door to the livingroom was now closed.

"I'm starting to think this whole idea to sent Damian to school wasn't so good after all." Dick said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You think?" Tim said, "I warned you that this wasn't one of your best idea's."

At that moment the phone started ringing.

"I'll take it, Alfred!" Dick yelled upstairs.

In the kitchen he picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Mr. Grayson?"_

"Um… Yes?"

"_This is Mr. Harrison again. I would like to make an appointment with you, to discuss your brother."_

"Okay. I'm free tomorrow, I can come by the school."

In the doorway Dick saw Tim mouth something to him that looked like 'I told you so'.

"_Actually I would like to speak with you somewhere more privately. And I another request."_

"Yes?"

"_I would like to see the family situation Damian is living in."_

Dick frowned and gestured to Tim to go away.

"Okay, what about dinner tomorrow night? Everybody is home then, so you can meet the rest and after dinner we can talk in my study. Is six o'clock good?"

"_I'll put it in my agenda. Thank you Mr. Grayson."_

"Bye." Dick quickly said and hung up the phone.

Tim was still leaning against the doorway, "I have a hunch that Damian is in trouble." he said.

"The Principal is coming over for dinner tomorrow." Dick sighted.

"I'll behave myself." Tim laughed

That made Dick feel a little better, "At least it's just dinner," he smiled "What can possibly go wrong with that?"


	4. Wednesday

**It's been a really long time, but here's is a new chapter (finally)**

**Hope you enjoy it**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dick, Damian, Tim and Alfred**

* * *

"Okay class, we have some time left until lunch break, so use it to work on your projects." Mr. William's voice rang through the classroom.

Damian sighted. Since it was only his third of school he didn't have a project to work on so he probably would be stuck again with some stupid assignment of which he didn't see the point.

And indeed it didn't take Mr. William's long to come up to his table with a piece of paper in his hand.

"I have a different assignment for you, Damian."

Damian rolled his eyes, but Mr. William's just ignored it.

"I'd like you make a card for your father, since it's his birthday tomorrow.."

"Grayson's not my father!" Damian snapped, but instantly he regretted it. Dick had been more of a father to him lately, then anybody ever had.

"He's my brother, I guess." he added , his voice a little less sharp.

"Brother then. Here I have some pencils and a card for you. I would like to see it when you're done."

Damian grumbled and started working on his card.

At the end of the day Mr. William's came to his table again and Damian grudgingly showed him the card he had been working on.

On it were Batman and Robin standing side by side on a rooftop.

The teacher stared at it a few moment and then looked at Damian. Then he stared a the card again with his mouth hanging open this.

Damian sighted and snatched the card from his teachers hand.

"Well?"

"It's fine. It's more than fine. I didn't know you had that much talent. Are you a big fan of Batman and Robin?" the man asked.

Damian hesitated a moment, then he answered, "Uhm, yes. Very big fans."

Idiot, he thought.

Outside was Alfred waiting to pick him up.

* * *

"So you didn't get in any trouble today?" Dick asked Damian, clearly amazed by the fact that he hadn't been called by the principal for the third time this week.

Damian just shrugged and made his way to his room.

Just at that moment Tim came home.

He looked at Dick for a moment and then at Damian who walked upstairs.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked Dick, with concern in is voice.

"Just... nothing. I didn't get a phone call from Damian principal today."

Tim was genuinely surprised by Dick answer.

"Wow." he said. Then he kicked off his shoes and threw his bag on the floor.

"Master Timothy, I would like you to remove your bag and shoes from the living room." Alfred stern voice came from the kitchen.

"How does he know?" Tim whispered giving Dick a surprised look.

"He's just Alfred." Dick shrugged.

Tim grabbed his bag and shoes from the floor, "I going to do some homework."

"Don't forget that Damian's principal is coming over for dinner tonight." Dick said while joining Alfred in the kitchen.

* * *

"I'll get you for that, you brat!"

" Let go of me, Drake!"

"Damian! Tim! Stop acting like wild men! Mr. Harrison could be here any moment!" Dick yelled upstairs.

At that moment the doorbell rang.

"Great. Alfred!"

"On my way, master Dick." Alfred went to answer the door while Dick ran upstairs to break up the fight between Tim and Damian.

Over the railing of the balcony he could see Mr. Harrison standing in the doorway. And obviously Mr. Harrison could see Damian and Tim fighting on the balcony.

Dick sighted. What a good way to start the evening he thought dryly.

While Alfred greeted Mr. Harrison and took his coat, the yelling just continued

"Enough!" he yelled while grabbing Tim by his shirt and yanking him back.

"Tim, stop acting like a child! You're seventeen for Pete's sake!"

"I'm sorry Dick." Tim muttered, clearly ashamed of himself.

"Tt!"

Tim gave Damian another murderous glare.

Then Dick faced Damian.

"And you! I'd expected more from you, Damian."

Damian looked at his shoes.

"Now, go change. Both of you, dinners ready in five minutes."

Damian and Tim disappeared in their rooms and Dick pinched the bridge of his nose.

Then he walked down the stairs again to shake hand with Damian's principal.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, Mr. Harrison." Dick said apolitically while shaking hands with the man.

"Well, they're just boys, Mr. Grayson"

Dick let the principal to the dining room and just hoped that this night wouldn't get any worse.

* * *

Dinner was relatively quiet and Mr. Harrison had the time ask some questions.

"So, Damian this are your brothers?"

Damian shrugged.

"I have another brother..."

Tim and Dick exchanged glances.

"But he doesn't live here at the moment."

Dick silently let out a breath.

It was better that the man knew a little as possible about Jason.

"Okay." the principal nodded, " I also heard you have lived with your mother for a long time, do you still speak with her?"

To Mr. Harrison the questions seemed harmless, but he had no idea what the actual answers to his questions were.

Damian made eye contact with the man a moment,

"I don't speak to my mother anymore." was all he said and continued eating.

Tim almost couldn't hold in a snort and faked some coughing.

"Excuse me." he said innocently.

After that Mr. Harrison didn't to ask any question's anymore, but just made some conversation with Dick about politics and others matters.

* * *

After dinner Damian and Tim retreated to their rooms and Alfred went to do the dishes.

Dick led Mr. Harrison to the room that used to be Bruce's study.

"I would like to ask some questions, before we start discussing more important matters." Mr. Harrison began.

"Go ahead." Dick answered.

"How old are you, Mr. Grayson?"

"Twenty-four." Dick answered frowning.

"And you've been taken care of Damian for how long?"

Dick didn't like where this was going, but he realized he just had to deal with it.

"About 8 months." the principal just nodded.

"That seems awfully young, to care for two children."

"Well, Tim isn't a child anymore and we have Alfred to help us." Dick countered.

"Yes, that's right."

Dick let out a breath.

"Can I ask you a question about the time before Damian was living with you?"

Dick frowned again, "I don't know how much I can tell you about that, since Damian has only been living here with us for about year."

Mr. Harrison gave him a questioning stare.

"Has Damian endured any trauma while he was living with his mother?"

Dick fell silent.

Damian whole life had been one big trauma. Trained from birth to be a murder machine and hardly been shown affection by his mother.

Dick swallowed, "Uhm, well he's has been through some trouble with his mother as far as I know..."

Footsteps could be heard in the hallway and in the distance Dick could hear some commotion. There came a knock on the door.

Tim looked in the study.

"Uh, Dick do you have a moment?" he asked. He looked worried.

"Not now, Tim. I'm busy right now." Dick tried to close the door again, but Tim wouldn't let him.

"It's _urgent."_ Tim said.

In the hallway the noise came closer and Dick could hear Damian's voice telling somebody to stop, and a new voice that he recognized to his shock.

"Stop him, Tim." Dick said desperately and then turned to look at Mr. Harrison. Who didn't know what to say at the moment.

"I'm sorry for the disturbance. Shall we continue?" Dick asked, but before he could there came a yell from the hallway that was clearly from Tim and the door open again.

Jason was standing in the door opening fully dressed up as Red Hood except for his helmet.

With one hand he was holding his side, and with his other hand he was holding his helmet.

He seemed really injured because he left a small trail of blood.

Before Mr. Harrison could see the helmet, Tim snatched it from Jason's hand and held it behind his back.

Dick stared at him for a moment, then he said, "Uh, Mr. Harrison? I would like you meet our other brother, Jason."

Mr. Harrison didn't know what to say for a moment, then he just said, "Nice to meet you, Jason."

"What are you doing here, Jay?" Dick asked him not to nice.

"Don't you see? It need that butler of yours to patch me up again. Where's Pennyworth?" Jason retorted angrily.

"He's _downstairs." _ Tim answered his question.

"Right, and where's that other brat of yours, Grayson? I have a message for him."

"He's also _downstairs."_Dick said while pushing Jason out of the study.

"I swear if you're setting me up, I'll get back at you!"

"Tim, take him downstairs please." and with that said he shut the door and pinched the bridge of his nose _again._

He smiled at Mr. Harrison, who had been following the whole encounter with his eyes wide open.

"I'm so sorry, but everything just seems to go wrong tonight. Shall we continue our talk?"

But Mr. Harrison had stood up, "I think I have seen enough, Mr. Grayson. I am willing to give Damian another chance, at school. But if there another incident this week, you'll have to find another school for him."

He marched out of the door, and for a moment he looked at the blood trail that Jason had left. Then he looked up again, "Can you show me out please?"

Dick sighed and showed him out.

When the man was gone, he slumped down the wall held his head in his hands.

"Why can nothing go normal in this family?"He said to himself.

After a few moments of sitting like that he slowly got up again and made his way down the cave.

Just to make sure that Damian hadn't killed Tim.


	5. Thursday

**Well, it has been a really long time but here is a new chapter! Enjoy! **

**Oh and I haven't read the new Batman and Robin issues yet, so no spoilers please.**

* * *

"Master Damian, are you sure you are feeling well enough to go to school today?"

"I'm fine, Pennyworth." Damian grumbled, wiped some sweat of his brow and continued eating his cereal.

He looked up when Tim entered the kitchen.

"Hey Dami, are you okay?"

Why did everybody all of a sudden care so much about him?

"Fine." Damian grumbled again.

Alfred walked to door, checked the hallways and closed it.

"What are you doing, Alfred?" Tim asked

"Making sure Master Dick is not here."

Damian looked up again,

"why?"

"It's his birthday today, so please remember to be home in time. We will have some guests."

"Sure thing, Alfie. " Tim said, grabbing his backpack. He waved to Damian with a mock smile "See you later Damian." and exited the kitchen. Damian watched him go with a scowl.

"We shall be leaving soon too, Master Damian. Are you finished?"

Damian looked at his unfinished cereal and pushed the bowl away.

"Yes, I am finished Pennyworth."

* * *

Damian couldn't understand why it was so hard for him to stay awake in school today. Especially since Pennyworth had persisted that he stayed home from patrol because it was 'a school night'.

But he eyelids kept drooping and it became increasingly hard to pay attention to Mr. Williams' lesson. Once Billy had nudged him and asked if everything was okay but after giving him his usual glare the kid had quickly shut up.

"Damian! Can you repeat what I just said?"

Damian's head shot up and he looked right in the face of Mr. Williams.

"You already know the answer to that question. So why do you bother to ask it?" Damian answered stone faced.

"Don't give me that attitude, young man!"

Mr. Williams wanted to say more but his expression changed from agitated to concerned when he looked at Damian's flushed face and bleary eyes.

"Are you feeling well?" he asked.

"I'm fine, why does everyone ask?"

"I think you should go to the nurse's office." Mr. Williams said, scribbling something down on a piece of paper.

"I said, I'm fine." Damian replied angrily.

"Damian, you don't look fine. You probably have a fever, so if you don't go to the nurse's office right this second I'll take you there myself."

he'd liked to see him try, Damian thought but he stood up anyway and snatched the paper from Mr. Williams hand.

"Tt!" he said and stomped out of the class.

* * *

Dick was staring blankly at a huge pile of paperwork when there was a knock on the door of his office.

One of the assistants opened the door,

"There is a phone call for you, Mr. Grayson." her face became troubled, "From Gotham Academy?"

Dick sighed.

Not again.

How much trouble could Damian get into in just one week of school?

"I'll take it, thank you."

Sighing again, he picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Mr. Grayson?_"

"yes?"

"_This is Mr. Harrison, I'm calling about Damian._"

"Is there a problem?"

"_I believe so. Can you come by school as soon as possible?_"

* * *

When Dick entered the nurse's office at Gotham academy he was met with one of the strangest sights he had ever seen.

In one corner the nurse was sitting on a chair with her head in her hands and a teacher kneeling down next to her. The teacher seemed to be calming her.

In another corner Damian was looking absolutely miserable, but still with an angry scowl on his face. In front of him was a bucket, that looked like it had been used quite recently.

And in the middle of the room stood the principal, who didn't look too happy. Dick ignored him at walked to Damian immediately.

"Hey, buddy. Are you okay?"

Damian looked up at him with bleary eyes, "Do you think I sit here for my pleasure, Grayson?"

Dick ruffled his hair, "At least your sarcasm is still intact. Are you able to walk to the car?"

Before Damian could answer Mr. Harrison interrupted.

"I'd like to talk to for a moment first, Mr. Grayson."

Dick nodded, and turned to Damian, "Just hold on a little longer, Dami. Then we'll go home."

Damian just grumbled, then quickly reached for the bucket in front of him.

Dick ruffled his hair again and stood up, "Lead the way Mr. Harrison."

* * *

"Our nurse had an emotional break down today, thanks to Damian." Mr. Harrison told Dick.

Why didn't that surprise him?

"Uhm, well. Damian tends to get a bit cranky when he's sick. He probably didn't mean anything he said."

"That is no excuse for the behavior he displayed today."

Dick sighed, "I know. It's just been a little hectic at home lately and I'm afraid that hasn't improved Damian's behavior."

Mr. Harrison stood up behind his desk.

"I know that, so that's why I'm willing to give him one more chance. But if there is one more incident I'm afraid I'll no other option then to expel him."

Dick stood up and shook Mr. Harrison's hand, "Thank you, Mr. Harrison, for giving him another chance."

* * *

"Come on, Little D, we're going home."

Damian opened his eyes slowly.

"Can you walk?"

It took him a moment to realize it was Dick talking to him and it took him also a moment that Dick was lifting him up in his arms and carrying him.

"I can walk..." Damian mumbled

"I know, Dami. But not right now."

"Are we going home?"

"Yes."

When Damian was settled in the back of the car and dozing off again, dick picked up his and called Alfred.

"_Wayne Manor_."

"Hey Alfie, it's me."

"_Is there a problem, Master Dick?_"

"yes, it's Damian. His teacher called that he was sick, so I just picked him up. I'm going home now."

"_I'll prepare some medicine and ready his room._"

"Thanks, Alfred."

"_No problem, sir._"

"Oh and Alfred?"

"_Yes, Master Dick?_"

"Call off my birthday party, I'll celebrate it some other time."

Dick could almost hear Alfred's scowl over the phone.

"_Of course, sir. Even with Master Timothy's help it's was off course impossible to throw you a surprise party_."

"Try again next year. See you in a minute."

When Dick started the car, Damian began to groan.

"Try not to throw up in my car, Little D."

* * *

Damian woke up in his room a few hours later and the first thing he noticed was that he needed to get to the bathroom. Fast.

As silently as he could manage he stumbled through the halls hoping no one would notice.

Just when he reached the bathroom he heard a voice behind him,

"Damian?"

It was Dick

"Are you feeling better yet?"

Damian ignored him, slammed the bathroom shut and emptied the contents of his stomach in the toilet just in time.

"I'll take that as a no." Dick's voice said on the other side of the door.

When Damian opened the door Dick was waiting for him.

"You look horrible, Dami."

Damian pushed Dick aside and walked in the direction of his room again.

"Alfred has put a glass of water with some medicine on your bedside table, I'll be with you in a minute!" Dick called after him.

Damian just grumbled.

* * *

When he woke up again later he saw Dick sitting on a chair next to his bed.

"Hey, Dami."

Damian mumbled something.

"What did you say?"

Damian give him a look, "I'm sorry about your birthday, Grayson."

Dick's face lit up, "It's okay. I'll celebrate it some other time, but it's sweet that you thought about it."

"I made you a present."

"Really?"

"Mr. Williams made me..."

"Oh."

Damian pointed to his backpack, lying on the ground.

"It's in my backpack."

Dick stood up grabbed the bag. After rummaging through it he pulled out a card, "Is this it?" he said holding in up for Damian to see.

"Yes."

Dick turned the card in his hands. On it where Batman and Robin standing side by side on a rooftop. It was amazingly well drawn.

"Wow, you made this Damian?"

"well, who else?"

"It's amazing!"

Dick sat down on the side of his bed and pulled Damian in a hug.

"Thanks, Little D."

"Let me go, Grayson. Or I'll throw up on you."

Dick let him go and handed him the glass of water.

"Drink this and you'll be good again in no time."

"How do you know?"

"Tim had the same thing last week, and he was good again within a day."

"Good for him."

"And tomorrow is your last chance to make things right at school."

"I hate school."

"I know, Dami. I know."


End file.
